megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Man and the Vistok Sisters
Frost Man and the Vistok Sisters is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Frost Man from Mega Man 8. Frost Man takes on a group of robots called Dark Aurora, ultimately doing battle with the Evil Energy itself. Frost Man starts with his Ice Wave and ice punches. A pair of twin sister scientists, the Vistok sisters, give info on the way, basically serving as the Navi Mode. Also, Frost Man has been rebuilt smaller than his original form, mainly to help in spriting actions and (in the game's story) to help with his oil circulation. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {The Vistok sisters rebuild Frost Man} Text Two scientist sisters, the Vistok sisters, rebuild Frost Man, and reprogram him for good. {Frost Man wakes up.} {Frost Man gets up.} Frost Man: Where am I? Kim Vistok: Welcome back. I'm Dr. Kim Vistok, and this is my twin sister, Dr. Tina Vistok. Tina Vistok: We rebuilt you as part of a global project. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had long since passed on, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. So scientists around the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good. Kim Vistok: We had to make you a smaller size so it could be easier for us humans. Frost Man: No problem--it really helps my oil flow. {Frost Man exploring the North Pole.} Text Frost Man was exploring the North Pole for trouble, when suddenly... {Purple glow with silhouettes of the Dark Aurora robots.} Text A band of robots called Dark Aurora emerged. They were powered and controlled by the Evil Energy to cause harm to humans. {Close up of Frost Man.} Frost Man: I know already the Evil Energy is bad. I'll take down these bad robots! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Ice City (his stage in Mega Man 8) Boss: Frost Yadokargo Stage Select (Dark Aurora) * Ocean Borealis ** Weapon: Bering Tide (similar to Water Wave) ** Weakness: Anode Bolt * Electro Borealis ** Weapon: Anode Bolt (a short-range electric bolt, like Electric Shock from Mega Man V for Game Boy) ** Weakness: Aurora Shield * Seeker Borealis ** Weapon: Chilly Hunter (a seeking weapon) ** Weakness: Frostbite Claw * Litho Borealis ** Weapon: Tundra Mud (similar to Concrete Shot) ** Weakness: Chilly Hunter * Thermal Borealis ** Weapon: Thermite Frost (similar to Ice Wave, but hot) ** Weakness: Bering Tide * Shield Borealis ** Weapon: Aurora Shield (similar to Jewel Satellite, but surrounded by Crystal Eyes instead) ** Weakness: Polar Derecho (it can even pass his shield) * Gale Borealis ** Weapon: Polar Derecho (similar to Storm Tornado from the first Mega Man X game) ** Weakness: Tundra Mud {it clogs up the fans} * Slash Borealis ** Weapon: Frostbite Claw (similar to Slash Claw) ** Weakness: Thermite Frost Final Stages Final Stages are in the Evil Energy Ice Crystal Mountain Evil Energy Ice Crystal Mountain 1: Foothills Boss: Hogale Guardian (the whale ship; acts like Mechadragon; weak to Chilly Hunter) Evil Energy Ice Crystal Mountain 2: Crystal Caverns Boss: Penpen King (giant Penpen EV; slides, spits out giant energy shots, and shoots a "Gemini Laser"; weak to Thermite Frost) Evil Energy Ice Crystal Mountain 3: Elevator Shafts Boss: Rabbiton Warrior (an upgraded Rabbiton; shoots lasers and launches "Drill Bombs"; weak to Tundra Mud) Evil Energy Ice Crystal Mountain 4: Summit {Boss Rush} Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Grenade Man clone (weak to Anode Bolt) --Form 2: Negative Aurora Goddess (weak to Frostbite Claw--hit the orb in her heart) Category:Conceptual fan games